An electron gun is a device which emits free electrons, shapes and accelerates them to form an electron beam. The physics design of an electron gun is usually done with the aid of modern computer codes which will predict the size and divergence of the beam for a given geometry and current. Examples of several different types of electron guns are the Rogowski gun, the telefocus gun and the Pierce gun.
Hot cathodes are the most frequently used emitters although many other materials emit free electrons. Several types of hot cathodes are commonly used in electron gun designs such as tantalum wire or disc emitters, tungsten wire or disc emitters, thoriated carburized tungsten wire emitters, oxide cathodes, dispenser cathodes and lanthanum hexaboride (LAB 6) cathodes.
Electron guns which are currently available suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages. They are not very rugged and, consequently, cannot be used advantageously in an industrial environment where continuous use over a long period is necessary. Precise alignment of the electrodes, particularly important for high power electron guns, is not easily achieved. Replacement of the cathode when required is complicated. Geometric changes cannot be achieved easily. Thermal decoupling of the cathode is not sufficient to prevent heater damage. The beam current transmitted from the electron gun is not easily controllable.